So Be It
by dearxXxjamie
Summary: Jack finds himself at a bar, where he meets a very lovely barmaid named Felicity. Well, too much rum, and...not sex scenes, just make out scenes!


"Aye, love. Give me ano'der one," Jack's words slurred together, as he waved an empty mug in the air. Felicity shook her head. "Mr. Sparrow, which would make it your 18th glass. Not even Jack Sparrow can handle that much."

No one was in the bar, it being very late, and Felicity could not leave until the last customer leaves and the last cup cleaned and put away.

He pointed at her. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, love. Now come, give me another one," he slurred. She sighed and poured some rum into his cup, and she stopped when it was about half full.

"Wha-Why'd you stop? I want it to the brim, the full cup!" he cried. She shook her head. "Drink that first." He took a giant swig and consumed it in one gulp. He slammed it down on the table, and leaned in close.

"I think I can handle the full cup, love," he said. She put her crossed arms on the table and leaned in so she was eyelevel, her nose about an inch away from his.

"You have pretty eyes, love" he said, and he took a finger and placed it on her temple, then traced it down to her jaw. He glanced at her lips. "And you, sir, and very drunk," she said, smirking.

"Pretty hair too. You don't find many brunettes around here," he said, and he took his fingers and played with a stray curl on her forehead. She could smell a very strong scent of rum, and it made her want to gag.

She took her finger and started playing with his goatee. He caught her hand, and she looked up at him. He smiled. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, before she took it back.

"Beautiful, slender hands. Not rough, like mine are," he said, and he turned his palm over and she took she finger and started chasing the rough lines. "No," she said shaking her head. "You have beautiful hands.

She looked back up at him, and he was staring in her eyes. He had beautiful chocolate eyes; full of things seen that are not seen by the common man. "You have prettier eyes," she said. He smiled. "I do, don't I?" She smiled and shook her head. This made their noses touch, and he gasped slightly. She looked at their noses, then at Jack.

He was getting dangerously lost in her eyes, and he couldn't help but glance at her lips again.

She was so pretty, and such a sweet lass. He had met other barmaids, but none as caring and kind, and well, pretty as Felicity. He took his finger and drew a circle with his finger tip on her face. He stopped just below her lips.

He then cupped her chin, and brought his mouth forward to meet hers.

It was certainly not a peck. Felicity's eyes flew open, but against her will they closed, and she kissed him back. He placed his hands on the back of her neck, and she grabbed his shirt, drawing him as close as she could over the bar.

His hands went to her hair, and she took off his hat and put it down next to them. He entwined his fingers with her dark locks, while she had her hands entwined behind his neck. She could taste the rum but to her it tasted 10 times better from him.

His hands grabbed her shoulders, and now she was sitting on top of the bar, with him standing up. She undid his bandana and threw it next to his hat.

He found himself enjoying himself, and never wanting to stop. He moaned against her lips, and she pulled away for air.

After just seconds off breathing he said, "Felicity" and brought his mouth to hers. She flicked about a dreadlock, and he grabbed her hips. She this time moaned against him and mumbled, "Jack!"

He flicked his tongue so he would touch her bottom lip, asking access. This struck something in the back of her mind. A _pirate_? Asking for _permission_? So they really could be gentlemen.

She shoved her tongue into his mouth, surprising Jack, and she could feel him smile against her lips. They searched each other hungrily.

Jack picked her up, and she giggled, and pulled away. Her hands were entwined behind his neck, so he couldn't put her down.

He took her to a hallway and slammed her against the wall. She groaned, half from pain, half from Jack. He took his hands and put them on either side of her head, and she grabbed his belt, pulling him closer.

She needed to breathe, and she pulled away. But Jack did not know, for he could hold his breath for quiet some time. It's useful when you are a pirate.

"What's wrong love?" he asked eyes full of worry. She smiled. "I have to breathe, you know." He smiled back. She stared at him, but he looked to the floor. She was confused, and made him look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, love, what if someone finds out about you with me! You with a pirate! They will hang me and you, and I can't do that to you!" he said. His face saddened and the color seemed to be drained from him. He shook his head and took a step backwards, removing his hands from the wall. He raised his sleeve up a bit and showed the brand 'P', and he shivered.

She took a step toward him and smiled, looking up at him as she traced his face with her finger. "If I can only be with you that way, so be it." He smiled slightly at her.

He took her hand and lightly kissed it. He dropped it, then began to walk away, but turned. "Goodnight, love." Felicity was angry and frustrated over this so she grabbed his belt and swung him toward her.

"Oh no you don't, not without a good night kiss."


End file.
